


The Accidental Kiss (And the one that wasn't)

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam accidentally kiss (like they said they had in an interview)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accidental Kiss (And the one that wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my tumblr.

We’re wrestling around on the ground, and Liam lunges away from me, trying to grasp the phone we’re fighting over. It supposedly has a picture of Louis and Harry kissing, and I thought we should blackmail Louis and Harry into buying us things, like candy and stuff, whereas Liam, the sensible one, said we should delete it.

I catch him by the back of his shirt as I leap to my feet. I tug as hard as I can, spinning him off his balance around towards me. His hair whips into my eyes, so I close them tightly. It takes me a moment to realize that his face has planted against mine, and his teeth and lips are pressing against my mouth. 

I open my eyes again, and before even half a second has gone by, he’s stumbled away. “Sorry, dude.”

I laugh. “I think your teeth cut me.”

He looks embarrassed. 

I go over to the mirror to see if I have a bruise, and when I turn around Liam’s holding the phone, tapping through it with one finger. 

“Dude!” I exclaim. 

Liam rolls his eyes. “There’s not even a picture on here.”

“Are you serious? All that for nothing?”

I turn back to the mirror, pressing my finger against the tiny cut on my lip. I don’t see Liam rubbing a hand over his face before touching his lips and frowning. 

**********

“I probably shouldn’t even tell this, but okay. One day Liam and I were clowning around and we ended up in a kiss. But it was a joke. I swear!” I smile at the interviewer, and then frown. 

I really shouldn’t have said that.

**********

“You kissed?” Louis teases, poking Liam in the stomach.

Liam blushes bright red, making Niall laugh. “It was an accident.”

“It was more like a tooth assault than a kiss,” I offer.

Harry nods. “Sure, sure. When you get married, I’m sure you’ll be saying ‘Oh, it was more like a ring assault than a wedding’.”

“Oh, shut up,” I say.

**********

“Why’d you tell that magazine?” Liam asks nonchalantly.

We’re playing Super Smash Brothers on the Wii, and the random question surprises me.

“They asked if any of us had kissed. I just kind of blurted it out.”

“People are shipping us now, you know. They’re calling it ‘Ziam’.”

“What, like that Larry Stylinson thing?” I ask.

“Yeah.”

“We make a much better couple than Harry and Louis. We’re classy,” I say, grinning.

Liam’s quiet for a moment as he watches his character fall off the arena. “Yeah.” 

***********

“So,” the interviewer says. “I heard that Zayn and Liam have kissed. Is there a secret relationship?”

I laugh. “No. It was just an accident. We don’t actually like each other. Liam’s preoccupied with Kim Kardashian.”

Liam makes a face in the corner of my eye. 

Harry’s sprawled across all of our legs, and he tries to bend his head towards the interviewer. “He’s a liar. They got married last week. I officiated.”

Louis plucks at Harry’s curly hair. “As if anybody would ever let you do that.”

***********

Liam and I are playing games again- he’s winning, for once. Everyone else went out for coffees, but neither of us were in the mood.

“Do you ever read those things people post about us online?” Liam asks.

“No, not really. I read this one thing about Harry and Louis once, and it was rather disturbing.”

“The ones about us are nice.”

“How many have you read?” I ask, glancing over at him. He’s focused on the screen.

“Just a few.”

“What happens in them?”

“Usually there’s a big confrontation scene where you yell and pout and then kiss me to prove some point.”

“That’s not too original.”

“No, some of them are very well written.”

“Hmm. Sure,” I say. I jump off a ledge in the game, and manage to get the Smash Ball, giving my character a special ability. My character’s ability is to try to gun down my opponents with a little target thing. The others are supposed to move about so the shooter can’t hit them, but Liam’s little Yoshi character is standing still. 

When I hit him without difficulty, I throw my hands in the air.

“Sha-bam!” I yell, grinning. I turn towards Liam. He’s staring at me a little strangely. Sore loser, probably. “You made that so eas-”

His hands are suddenly on my face, and I’m pulled towards him.

His lips meet mine, and it’s not like that accidental kiss. His lips are soft, and there’s no bruising or cutting. I can’t breathe, and I stare at his eyelids- squeezed tightly shut.

My hand is stuck out in the middle of nowhere, shaking slightly. It’s indecisive in deciding what to do with itself. It ends up at the back of Liam’s neck, pulling him against me. 

My eyes close, and just then he pulls away.

“Zayn,” He says hesitantly.

I blink at him, nodding my head slightly.

“That wasn’t an accident,” I say slowly.

“No. That one wasn’t an accident,” he agrees.

I nod again. “Excellent.”


End file.
